A Little White Lie
by DrinkingWithTheWinchesters
Summary: A story about a fling between Dean Winchester and an original character. This story will also be taking a trip back in time to when Dean was a teenager. This story is going to be be filled with bad language, violence, alcohol, sex, blood, and death.
1. Chapter 1

Ellie work up in a slight cold sweat. She took a deep breath before slowly sitting up. She ran a hand through her hair as she climbed out of bed. She walked to the bathroom door, looking back at the bed she saw her soon to be husband, she closed the bathroom door, and turned on the cold water. She splashed a little on her face before using the towel to dry off her face. She put the towel back before quickly using the toilet. She washed her hands before walking into the bedroom, grabbing her phone and a hoodie. She walked down the stairs, tugging on the hoodie as she walked out onto the back porch. She bit down on her lower lip as she sat down in a chair. Gently closing her eyes, Ellie took in a deep breath before pulling her phone out, wondering if she should call him or not. She chewed on her bottom lip for a few minutes before almost jumping when her phone started to buzz in her hand. She looked down, nearly dropping her phone when she saw who it was. She took in a deep breath as she hit answer.

"Hello?" She said, biting her lip. She put a hand slowly on her small stomach.

"Ellie, is that you?" A husky voice said back to her. Her heart skipped a beat or two. Her voice got caught in her throat. She cleared it slightly.

"Yeah, it's me. H - how have you been?" She asked softly. She pinched herself gently, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"I've been doing okay. What about you, Ella?" The voice said smoothly. Ellie took a sharp breath in at the name he called her. She exhaled as she looked down at her stomach. How the hell was she suppose to tell him she was going to have his baby? She hadn't even told her fiance.

"Been better. I've been sick lately. I - is there a reason you're calling me at two in the morning? Is everything okay?" She said, biting her lip, almost making it bleed.

"I'm sorry to hear that, babe. Y - yeah, are you busy right now? Y - y -y- yeah, everything's fine." He said, there was something in his voice that Ellie didn't like. Ellie bit her lip.

"You're lying, Dean. You're not okay, everything isn't fine. I know you better than you think. I guess I'm free. What's going on? Are you okay?" She asked, scared, no terrified of what he might say next. She gently grabbed her side, bracing herself.

"I - I know, you're right. Can we meet somewhere? Please? It's important." Dean said, softly. Eleanor could tell there was something seriously wrong. She stood up, heading for the door.

"Yeah, where?" She said, gently grabbing the door handle. She bit her lip, scared.

"Uh, the Golden Motel?" He asked nicely. Ellie could tell he was scared. Something bad was going to come from this.

"Sure, let me grab my keys and change real quick. See you in fifteen?" She asked, turning the doorknob slightly.

"Okay, see you then. Bye." Dean's voice said over the phone. Ellie gently pushed the door open.

"Okay, and, Dean, be careful, please." Ellie said sweetly. She hung up the phone before walking into the house. She bit her lip gently as she walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. She grabbed a pair of jeans and an AC/DC shirt. She changed quickly before writing a quick note: 'Ry, Kate called. Her mom died. I'm going to stay with her of the day. I love you. Be careful and have a nice day at work. Love, Ellie XOXO'. She walked down stairs, grabbing her keys. She headed outside to her car, glancing up at her bedroom window, sighing. She got into her car, starting it up before pulling away. Ellie pulled her phone out and called her best friend, Kathleen Campbell. She sighed as she waited. She came to a stop sign when Kate picked up.

"El, this better be important..." Kate managed through a yawn.

"Kate, if Ryan calls you, cover for me, your mom died and you need me, please? Dean needs my help..." Ellie said, pulling away from the stop sign, going right to the main road.

"Ellie, you know going to help Dean isn't going to help you any. It's just going to hurt you. Like he has before..." Kate said, sighing a bit. Ellie bit her lip, she knew Kate was right, she always was.

"I know, but I already screwed things up with me and Ryan..." Ellie muttered softly. She had, she had gone behind his back and slept with Dean and now she's pregnant with Dean's child. What the hell was she thinking? She was going to end up being a single mother, just like she had always feared of becoming.

"What do you mean you've already screwed things up with you and Ryan, Ellers? What's going on?" Kate asked, her voice soft and tender. Ellie took a deep breath in before slowly let it out.

"I'm pregnant with Dean's child, Kate... Neither of them know... I don't know what to do..." Ellie said, a tear falling from her eye. She slowly wiped it away. There was silence on the other end of the phone. Ellie bit her lip as she turned right onto a road.

"What the hell were you thinking, Ellie? Sleeping with Dean? Where are you two meeting?" Kate asked Ellie, her voice upset.

"I don't know, Kate, okay? I just... I had a moment of weakness while Ryan was over seas... Just outside of town." Ellie said, lying, she didn't want her best friend killing Dean.

"Just calm down. Okay, I'll see you later. And, Ellie, please be careful." Kate said before hanging up. Ellie put her phone in the other seat, taking a left then a right into the parking lot of the Golden Motel. She saw the infamous Impala, a small smirk crossed her face as she pulled up next to his car. She put it in park before turning it off. She took in a deep breath before getting out. She saw there was a light on in room sixteen. She slowly walked up to the door before she took in a breath, letting it out as she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Dean's husky voice said to her. She smiled sweetly at the peephole.

"The Bonnie to your Clyde." She whispered, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Dean opened the door for her, stepping inside Ellie could see the hurt, the pain, the fear, the sorrowfulness in his eyes. He closed the door behind her.

"You want some coffee, Ella?" He asked, motioning for her to sit on the bed. Ellie shook her head. "What about a beer?" He asked, perking a brow. She just shook her head again. Dean sat down next to her, gently rubbing her back.

"What's going on, Dean? With you? With me? With us? I need to know if this is real or what..." She said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She sniffled a bit as she looked at the floor. Dean put his finger under her chin, gently lifting her face to his.

"Ella, this is real. You, me, us. We're real. I've missed you... I need you, Ella." Dean said, gently stroking her cheek. She smiled a little, leaning into his hand. She looked up at him.

"How real is real, Dean? I need to know..." She said, biting her lip. She sat there, watching him, studying him, she could see that he was hurt, that he was drowning. She was his only hope. She was his only chance of survival.

"It's always been you, Eleanor. From the very start." He said, gently tucking her hair behind her ear. He gently brushed his thumb across her lips and cheek. He lowered his head, gently touching their lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Ellie kissed him back for a moment before pulling away from him. She looked up at him, biting her lip a bit.

"I want to know this is more then just a month thing then I'm left in some motel room without knowing if I'm ever going to see you again. I have to know this is more then what we've had before..." She said, letting a tear fall. She just wanted to know if this was all going to be worth leaving Ryan. If Dean really wanted her or even a child. Ellie sighed a bit as she gently put her hand on her stomach. Ellie could feel Dean's eyes on her. He gently grabbed Ellie by the shoulders, kissing her forehead.

"Ellie, I love you... I always have. Please, this is real. I was just afraid. I couldn't stand being without you, Ella." Dean said, running his hand through her hair. Ellie closed her eyes, biting her lip. "Ellie, you know I'll take care of you if you need me to, right? Are you okay?" He said, lifting her head up to look her in the eye. She nodded a bit. Ellie couldn't help but smile at him a bit, she wanted to ask him if he'd be there for her and the baby, but she still wasn't sure how to do that. It was driving her crazy. She took a deep breath in before she looked at him.

"Dean, I uh... I have something I need to tell you... Something you should know... Well, a couple things, honestly..." She said, not sure how he was going to react or how she was going to tell him that she was still madly in love with him, that she had been since they were in school, or that she was carrying his baby. Ellie sighed a bit as she looked up at Dean, trying to read his face; she could tell he was worried, terrified, scared to death. She had to let him know. She had to be quick on her feet. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie slowly grabbed Dean's hands in hers, looking in his eyes, hers where soft, caring, the fear was visible as well.

"Ella, what's going on? Are you okay? Ryan didn't hurt you, did he?" Dean asked, looking at her, his heart fearing the worst. Ellie glanced up at him when he asked if Ryan had hurt her. She shook her head sadly. She looked at their hands wrapped around each others. She glanced at her stomach before looking back at Dean.

"Ryan has never hurt me, Dean. He would never hurt me. I uh... Dean... I don't know how to say this... I'm pregnant, Dean." Eleanor said, biting her lip as soon as she finished speaking. Her eyes glanced up at Dean's, his hands pulling away from hers. He stood up, walking, more like pacing, around the room. After five minutes of silence, Dean finally sat down next to Ellie. He looked at her, his eyes telling Ellie that he was beyond scared, something he would never admit to it. He took in a sharp breath, running a hand through his hair.

"You're pregnant? Does Ryan know?" Dean asked a little harshly. Ellie bit her lip, trying not to show how terrified she was at the moment. The redhead could feel his eyes on her. She couldn't help but play with the hem of her shirt. She stared at him for a moment, reading him.

"Yes, I'm pregnant. No, Ryan doesn't know yet. I haven't told him yet..." She trailed off, she still wasn't sure how she was going to tell Dean her baby was his. Ellie glanced over at him, looking him over a bit. The look of pain in his eyes and on his face. Eleanor could feel her heart breaking, she quickly looked away from him.

"You haven't told your fiance you're carrying his baby? Why? Wait a minute... You're not saying.." He started, trailing off as he stood up. His face was torn, he was afraid and hurt, and Eleanor could see that. She sighed a bit, running a hand through her hair.

"Dean, I'm three months pregnant. Ryan was overseas when we, you know..." A sharp pain went through her as she finished the sentence in her head. Ellie grabbed a piece of hair and slowly started twisting it around her finger, it was an old habit of hers that she couldn't break it.

"So, it's mine... I... Ella, I, why are you only now just telling me? How are you going to tell Ryan? I... This is all my fault. You've always said I need to keep my junk in my pants and now look what's happened," he said, shaking his head. Ellie looked away before she let a tear fall. She knew this was a bad idea, but she didn't think he'd be this upset by it. Dean still wasn't ready for a real relationship.

"Yes, Dean, it's your baby... Because I just found out two weeks ago... I- I haven't got that far yet... I- I think I should go...," she got up from the bed, grabbing her jacket she had draped over a chair. She headed for the door as Dean grabbed her hand gently.

"Ella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, I'd rather you be pregnant by me then some random hook up. You need to sit down and think about what you're going to do... Ryan has the right to know," he said, sadly. He was hurt and unsure what she was going to choose. She could choose to stay with Ryan and have him raise Dean's child, or she could leave Ryan and go with him, there was also the choice of leaving both of them and Ellie being a single mother. Biting her lip, Eleanor stood next to the door, thinking. Dean was right, Ryan had the right to know. She wasn't sure what to do, she loved Ryan, but she needed Dean in her life. Leaving Ryan out in the cold after all they've been through was wrong in Ellie's mind. Looking over at Dean, Eleanor sighed a bit before closing her eyes. She didn't regret sleeping with Dean, but she wished she was over him already. She looked over at him.

"I don't know what to do, Dean... I know Ryan needs to know, but you're the father, you have a say in it all too...," she said, wiping the tears away as they slowly started to fall. Dean stood up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"It's going to be okay, babe, I promise. Me? I- I want whatever is best for you and the baby. If that's Ryan raising him, fine. I just want what makes you happy, Ella," Dean said to her, smiling sweetly at her. He rubbed her back lightly as he kissed her forehead. Ellie looked up at him a little, a small smile on her lips, she couldn't help but feel a little hopeful.

"I... Do you want Ryan to raise him? I mean, you are always going to be his real father, or her. I just... I want... What am I going to do? Ryan's not going to want to raise someone else's child," she said, leaning against Dean. Dean wrapped his arms around her tighter as he kissed her forehead again. He took a deep breath in before pulling away from her slightly.

"No, I really don't like the idea of another dude raising my child, but if that's what you want, I'm okay with it. Ella, look, just don't tell Ryan the baby's mine. Let him think it's his. Unless you don't want to, I mean," his husky voice spoke, he was really drowning here. He wanted to help Ellie raise the baby, but if she chose to let Ryan do that, who was he to say differently? Dean was way out of his element here, he wasn't sure if this was really happening. The feeling of not being able to be there for Ellie while raising their child and after they've grown up, broke his heart and he wasn't sure what he could do to stop it from happening. Eleanor looked up at him, a sad expression on her tired face. She could tell he really wasn't like any of this and it did nothing but kill her inside.

"Dean, I'm not okay with Ryan raising your child and I know for damn sure that Ryan isn't going to be okay with raising another man's child, let alone yours... What do we do? I know Ryan isn't going to like this, any of this. I really don't want to be a single mother, Dean, I really don't," she managed through the tears coming down. She knew Dean knew that, she knew Sam had told him when they were younger. She had mentioned it to him a couple times. Dean smiled down at her before he helped her to the bed. He gently sat her down before sitting down next to her, his hands a little clammy. Dean gently and lovingly tucked a piece of her ginger hair behind her ear before gently taking her face in his hands.

"How many times do I need to tell you, Ella, you're not going to be a single mother. If Ryan doesn't want to raise my child or have anything to do with you after this, then, I'm going to step up and help you with our baby. We can be our own little family, just like you've always wanted... Like I've always wanted," he whispered softly to her, his thumb gently rubbing her cheek. He had always dreamed of a family with her, this may not have been the best time to start it, but they had. Dean had lightly touched his lips to Ellie's, kissing her sweetly. Ellie had gently brushed her cheek against his hands, kissing him back just as gently and sweetly. She gently put her hand on his chest, she could feel his heart beating. She smiled lovingly at him, her golden brown eyes shining with hope.

"I... Really? You want us to be a family? Are you sure we can even do this? Raise a child? I mean, come on, Dean, look at us, we're always out hunting. Do we really want to raise our child like we were? Like soldiers? Don't get me wrong, there's no way in hell that we are ever going to get out of the hunting world, but still, Dean. I do want to have this baby through, don't get me wrong," she mentioned softly, she couldn't believe it. Eleanor beamed softly. She wasn't sure still on what to do about telling Ryan and such. At least she knew Dean would step up and be a man. She tenderly grabbed his hand in hers before interlocking their fingers. Ellie bite her lip gently. Dean looked down at her, smiling sweetly at her as he tenderly moved a piece of her hair from her face.

"Yes, really, Ella, I want us to be a family. We can do this, raise a child. It may not be what we wanted or how we wanted to raise our children, but it's the only way if we want a family, Ella. They're be fine, babe, with the two of us raising them, and Sam helping, there's nothing they won't be able to kill everything they come across," he said, smiling at her. He really did want this, to settle down, well sort of, with Eleanor and raise a family. Yeah, Dean knew it wouldn't be easy to bring up children in the supernatural world, but he wasn't seeing any other way unless Ellie stayed with Ryan, which he really did like, let alone want. He glanced at her face, he could see the fear in eyes. Dean knew she was terrified of losing him, he didn't know how to prove to her that she wasn't going too.

"Okay," she whispered, she laid her head on his shoulder. With her forehead resting on his jaw bone, she closed her eyes, taking in the smell of his leather jacket. Eleanor had always loved the smell of Dean's leather jacket. The redhead could tell that he didn't like the idea of her staying with Ryan or Ryan raising his child. Could she really leave Ryan after everything they've been through for Dean? Would her and Dean last long enough to raise this child completely? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** This is a flashback to when Dean and Eleanor were teenagers, it's also a little bit of a back story to how they know one another.

_**... ... ... ... ...**_

As she leaned against him, Eleanor could feel Dean's hand on her stomach. A small smile appeared on her face as she listened to his heartbeat. Sure she was a little afraid of what was to become of their relationship, but she was happy to be where she was, in his arms. Closing her eyes slightly, Ellie started to slip into sleep, she had not been sleeping very well since she started getting sick from the pregnancy. Feeling Dean lay back, she moved with him, curling up next to him with her head on his chest, her head falling with his breathing. It was not long after, Ella found herself asleep.

_**... ... ... ...**_

Her thoughts started drifting a bit, before she heard 'It's A Long Way To The Top' by AC/DC, her favorite song growing up. She looked around to see that she was in the Impala, her and Dean sat up front. She glanced over at Dean, who was smiling and singing along with the song. Ellie smiled brightly at him as she started to sing along with Dean and the band. They were only about eighteen years old when they made the memory. It suddenly changed to the two of them in the motel they were staying at during this hunt.

"Babe, have you seen my wallet?" Dean s voice rang from outside the bathroom door. She quickly finished rinsing the soap off her body before she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her body before she grabbed another one and started to dry her hair, opening the door. Shaking her head at him, Ellie sat on the bed. "I checked my pockets and around the room, but nothing, he said to her as he walked over, a smirk on his face as he gently pushed her down on the bed. Smiling at him, Ellie wrapped her arms around his neck before gently kissing him.

"Did you check the car, Dean?" she asked, an eyebrow raised a bit at him. Shaking his head slightly, Dean moved his lips from hers' to her jawline down to her neck. Ella smirked as she pressed her body against his, she moaned softly as his hands moved to unwrap the towel from around her body. Leaning up, letting the towel fall as she did, Ellie roughly kissed Dean, gently biting his lip as she broke away slightly. Gently biting her lip as she felt Dean s hand move up her inner thigh, she moved slightly to give him more room. She saw the smirk he had on his lips as he teased her gently before standing back up.

"No, but when we leave I'll check. You, on the other hand, should wear the jeans that make your ass look good." Dean said, smirking the whole time he spoke to her. Ella could feel him checking her out as she stood up from the bed, leaving the towel there as she moved over to their duffle bags. She grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a teal tight fitting tank top, no show ankle socks, a black and purple striped bra along with a matching thong. Sliding her underwear and bra on, she noticed Dean's eyebrow perk and his bright green eyes shine with love and lust. "Oh, the things I want to do to you." He said, his voice laced with seduction as he watched her.

"Well, it's going to have to wait until we take care of this wendigo I'm afraid." Ellie said with a smirk. She could not deny the fact that she wanted to take him right then and there but she knew the family who's son was taken by the wendigo was actually had faith in the couple to get their son back. As she slipped her jeans on, Dean made his way over towards her. He grabbed her waist gently pulling him close to him, resting his hands on her hips. Eleanor looked up at him, her eyes brown eyes toying with him as they stared into each other's eyes for a moment. "Dean, please let me get dressed so we can finish this hunt and I promise that I'm all yours tonight." She said with a wink, her voice smooth and sweet. "If you want to go get piss drunk in the next state, that's what we'll do." Ella said as she gently pushed him away, digging her nails tenderly into his chest. She kissed his lips in a passionate, tender kiss.

Dean pulled away from her kiss, looking at her half naked body as he bit down on his lower lip. His teenage hormones trying to swing in but his hunter instinct was telling him to put them aside, she was right. They needed to take care of the wendigo before they did anything else. The family was counting on them and Dean didn't really want to let his dad down again. Or Bobby Singer for that matter. "We'll drive to the next state, hit up a liquor store before hitting a motel so we can pick this up later." Dean said as his hands made their way over her torso. He loved the curves of her muscles, muscles she had been toning and keeping in shape for like twelve year now. "You know, in the twelve years or whatever we've known each other I still can't get over how great looking you are without clothes, half clothed, and fully clothed." A smirk pulling at his lips as his green eyes took her body in again.

Ellie could feel a warm sensation in her cheeks as Dean spoke to her. She put her tank top on before giving him a loving smile. "I like that idea too." She said, running a hand through her damp hair after pulling her shirt over her torso. Making her way to the other side of the room, she grabbed a pair of steel-toe boots before sitting on their bed and slipping them on. She tied them quickly before getting up and heading towards the door, making sure to grab her leather jacket and slipping it on. Elle glanced back at the guy who had managed to steal the young hunter's heart. He was honestly the only one she wanted now and she could feel that deep down somewhere she'd never want anyone else. His smile was one of the first thing had drawn her to him from the day she met him all those years ago.

Dean soon followed suit, they both knew they'd be stopping by the room one last time before the left town completely. He watched her ass as they made their way to the Impala, the memories of the two of them in the backseat caused a smile to appear on his features. There was one memory that stood out more than the others for him though but given what memory it was, it was one most guys don't forget. Eleanor Singer was his first. She was his first true friend, his first best friend, his first crush, his first kiss, his first love, she was even the first girl he slept with and he'd never forget what that was like. His gaze met her's as they got to the Impala, his cheeks flushed a light shade of red as he ran a hand through his hair. He slid into his side of the car as she slid into her's, that's when he noticed that he had a smile on her face as well.

"What's the the smile there, gorgeous?" His voice was sweet and light, filled with curiosity. His green eyes were shining with a hungry as he let his gaze drift towards her face as he started the Impala up. As he waited for her to reply he pulled out of where they were parking, his right arm reaching across the back of the seat. Dean's hand rested on Ellie's shoulder before he applied the brake and put the car in drive with his free hand. It was bugging him that he didn't know what the smile on her face was for.

Meanwhile, Eleanor glanced over at him before she slid closer to him. She landed a soft kiss on his cheek as she eyed the backseat. "Oh, just the memories we have in the backseat of this car." She said snuggling up to him a little. Moments like these were her favorite, the memories of the times she had with just Dean were her best. Elle knew that if John knew that she defiled his son in the backseat of his beloved car she'd be skinned alive. If John or Bobby knew the things that their son and daughter did would make them rethink letting them meet and spend so much time together. Ella let her gaze drift up to his face, watching him as he drove.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at what she had said, a playful smirk appearing on his lips. He kissed the top of her head before pulling her closer slightly to his side. He was more that content where they were, driving to the outside of town to take care of a wendigo before leaving to head back to Bobby's. As he drove down the road, Eleanor turned the radio on before slipping an old Queen cassette in with a smile on her face as she rested against him again. He didn't need to say anything to her, she already knew she was the only one he let pick music out while on a road trip. Dean knew it made Sam mad that she got that prelievage over him but Sam would just have to get over that.

Once Dean and Elle got to the entrance of the campsite where the wendigo was taking people from, they got out and went to the back of the Impala. They eyes met for a moment as Dean unlocked and opened the trunk. When the trunk and he had opened the hidden compartment he kept his weapons in, there was everything from all types of guns, a couple flare guns, to holy water, to salt and gas. Grabbing a flare gun a piece and some refills, Dean closed the trunk before moving his hand to Eleanor's waist. "Look, if this goes bad, Elle, you need..." He started before she held a finger up to his lips.

"Don't give me the 'get out and save yourself' speech, Dean. If this goes bad, we're either both getting out or we're not. There is no one of us getting out of here without the other." Eleanor said sternly to him, her eyes were soft and loving. She gently kissed his lips before giving him a smile. "Come on, lets kill this son of a bitch and get to the next state." She spoke as she grabbed his hand in hers and started to walk towards the area that the last victim was known to be camping. Ellie wasn't really sure how she felt about this one, Bobby and John normally didn't send them on trips like this. But it's an opportunity to prove to their dads that they could handle hunting and maybe be able to get to hunt more.

Dean just gave her a short nod as he gave her hand a light squeeze. There was something about her that made him go crazy, he had a soft spot for the girl next to him and there was no way he could deny it when he let her break rules that he didn't even let Sammy break. She had seen a side of him that Dean himself hadn't even seen. Dean made sure to keep an close eye on Eleanor as they walked throughout the campsite, looking for clues and signs. He had bent down to get a closer look at the drag marks on the ground when he hear it. The sound that made his heart stop, drop to his feet, and break all at once.

Eleanor was right through a small patch of trees, looking at the remains of the tents that the campers had used. They were shredded, if she was a normal civilian she'd say they looked like a bear had been through here but her hunter trained eye knew better. She had been on one other wendigo hunt before this and that was with her dad. That was a few years ago and all she really got to do was the boring research and get Bobby's supplies ready. Ellie wasn't allowed to go with him when he went to actually kill it though, he made her sit in the motel room looking for their next hunt on their way home. After Bobby killed the son of a bitch, he took her back to show her what the creature looked like and the damage it did. Comparing that scene to the one in front of her, Eleanor knew it was for sure a wendigo that her and Dean were hunting. Before she could stand up to look and call out for Dean, she heard something in the brushes in front her.

Holding her breath, she stayed as perfectly still as she possibly could. The movement stopped but Elle stayed where she was, barely breathing afraid that she might get the attention for whatever it was that was on the other side of the brushes. A minute or so had passed before she took a deep breath in and stood up slowly, the flare gun she had at the ready. Biting her lower lip slightly and moving forward she prepared herself for the worse. She prayed it wouldn't be the wendigo, she knew she could probably take it on by herself but if something happened and she somehow managed to screw it up she had to pray that Dean would be able to finish what she couldn't. As she got to the brushes, Elle held her breath once more as she peeked around them. There was nothing there. Maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her, she had been living on greasy food, coffee, unhealthy amounts of booze for her teenage body, not to mention barely sleeping.

Turning around she was faced with the one thing that she was not wanting to run into. Aiming the flare gun at the wendigo's heart and pulled the trigger, only for it to get jammed. She let out a soft curse before the creature strutted over to her, hitting her over the head with his arm. She let out an earsplitting scream before she fell to the ground at the wendigo's feet. Ellie's vision started to blur then she started to lose consciences but not before hearing Dean scream her name.

_**... ... ... ... ...**_

**Author's Note Part Two:** There will be more to this dream/flashback/back story in the next chapter! Promise!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Here's so more teenage Dean and Ellie and more of their back story. This is also the longest chapter (5,726 words) I've done for any of my stories so far! Enjoy!

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Dean ran towards the area that he heard her scream at, his heart felt like it was gone. He tried to push the thoughts of the worst that could have happened to her out of his mind, Dean had to keep his mind clear. Bobby would kill him Eleanor died or got hurt in anyway. When Dean reached the area he last seen her in his eyes searched the area quickly, trying to find anything that didn't look right. Well, apart from the already torn apart campsite. He found the flare gun that she was using.

Taking a deep breath in, Dean found himself over the gun before looking around for signs of what happened to Ellie. "Ella?!" He shouted once he saw the drag marks that lead off to a different direction. He picked up the other flare gun and looking it over. Damn thing jammed on her, that's why he never heard it go off. He followed the drag marks before the disappeared. "Dammit." He cursed out loud, running a hand through his short, spiky, dark blonde hair. His green eyes scanned the area for any sign of the wendigo or Eleanor. His eyes fell on a tree that had blood on it, just about his head level, along with scratch marks in it. It took Dean about ten minutes to follow the marks back to a cave.

Every part of him praying that this is where the creature had taken her, hoping that he wasn't too late. He grabbed the flashlight out of his jacket pocket, flicking it on and walking through the cave. "Dammit, Ellie. Bobby's gonna have my ass for this." He whispered as he walked along the cold, dirty cave. His heart was beating rapidly, he tried to keep his mind from running away with the worst case scenario thoughts. He found that the cave split off into two different direction, he ran a hand through his hair once more before bending over and looking at the cave floor. The dirt was disturbed on the pathway going to his right. A sly smirk appeared on his face as he stood up and continued on his way.

The right path took him deeper into the hillside and slightly downwards. Dean continued his way down into the cave, the faint smell of dead bodies hitting his nose soon. Then he noticed the remains of the wendigo's victim's over the years. He had no idea how long this creature had been taking campers and hikers but there was no way that Dean was not going to put a stop to this son of a bitch. If he had to make a guess off the dead bodies that littered the floor of the cave, he'd say that the wendigo had been around for a better half of John and Bobby's lives combined.

Advancing forward only made it clear that Dean's guess was right, this creature had been living in this part of Minnesota for more than sixty years. Dean didn't give a rat's ass how long this thing had lived for, tonight was it's last night alive. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he followed the trail of dead, mainly left to bones, bodies for a few more minutes before he came to what looked like a room. Dean knew that it was probably where the wendigo stashed it's victims. Looking around the cold, damp, and nasty cave he saw a few bodies hang by their wrists on the opposite side of the room as Dean.

Trudging along to the right first, he held the flashlight still. The first couple of bodies he came across where nothing but bones and old clothes, clothes he didn't even want to guess at how old were. Moving along the wall some more the other four bodies he came across where his latest meals. The first three bodies Dean came to were male and even through the blood and dirty on the man's face he could tell that it was the family's son that went missing and his buddies that went camping. Sadly, the three men were already dead.

A soft, frustrated sigh left the teenaged hunter's lips as he shook his head. They were too late, the wendigo had already made a meal out of the men. Dean hoped he wasn't too late for Ellie, he went to move over to the fourth body when it groaned. Dean flashed his flashlight towards the other body with the flare gun aimed, his heart stopped when he saw her face.

He raced over to her, tucking the flare gun into his pocket while grabbing the switch blade that was usually there. "Ella, I'm gonna get you out of this. I promise." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist, his hand immediately landing in something wet and sticky. She moaned softly at his touch, the gashes on her side oozing out a little more blood. "Shit, Bobby's going to kill me for this. Fuck!" He spoke softly as he cut the ropes that were tieing her up.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Ella?!" Dean's voice echoed in her head, she went to put her hands on her head only to find they were tied above her head. She was hanging by her wrists. Eleanor let out a soft moan as she opened her eyes only to see the dead bodies. She felt horrible for all those people that lost their lives to this terrible creature but that wasn't nearly as bad as when she looked up and saw the bodies of the other three men tied up. She glanced around quickly, making sure that the wendigo wasn't around. It was probably out looking for Dean now. She hoped he was able to kill it, as long as he got out alive from this mess.

Once she saw they were alone she tried calling out to them. "Hello? Are any of you alive?" She asked in a whispered tone. As she waited she bite down on her lip, praying that she'd get some kind of answer from at least one of them. She would really love it if the all three were still alive. After a few minutes she tried again. "Please, one of you be alive. Please..." She trailed off but got nothing in return. She let out a heavy sigh as she looked away from their bodies.

Ellie took a moment before she tried to get herself free from the ropes that were making her dangle a few feet above the ground. She tried her damn best to get free, this was not how she wanted to die, not here and not now. "Come on, come on... Son of a bitch." She huffed before taking a small break. She tried to swinging herself free but that didn't work and when she tried to snap them by pulling down as hard as she could she got nowhere. Her arms were getting tired but there was no way she was giving up now. She tried to pull down as hard as she possibly could again but got nowhere. Ellie heard a noise off in the distance she went as still as possible, biting down on her lower lip. She could feel someone or something breathing down her neck. When she opened her brown eyes, she saw the feet of the wendigo. This was how it was going to end for her, she was going to die by the hand of a wendigo at the age of eighteen. Her gaze moved up the creature's body slowly before her eyes landed on it's face. It was one ugly ass thing, that was for sure. She saw a small, evil smile like expression (if wendigo's can smile that is) on its nasty face.

It put it's face closer to her neck and smelled her before running it's tongue up her neck. She cringed at the touch trying to back away, only to swing towards it. Eleanor bit down on her lip a bit before smirking a little. She swung backwards again, this time putting her feet up and kicking the wendigo hard in the chest sending him backwards a tad. A smile appeared on her face before the creature strutted towards her swinging it's long arm at her. When the wendigo's claws met her skin, Ellie screamed out in agony.

Her vision started to blur a bit as her gaze went down to her left side, seeing the blood soaking through her teal tank top and onto her blue jeans. This was really how it was going to end for her she thought as the creature went to take another swing at her with his claws. The wendigo turned it's head towards the entrance way before glancing back at her. It took off as she heard soft footsteps. She heard something else faintly in the direction of the footsteps. Eleanor's vision went black as she swung a little, blood still pour out. She lost conscience soon.

When she came back around she groaned softly and then she could have sworn she heard someone calling out to her. She could tell it was a male voice, it was soft and sweet. It was dripping with love and begging for forgiveness while whispering promises and reassurances. "Ella, I'm gonna get you out of this. I promise." It said before there was an around around her.

Feeling a hand pressing against the three claws marks that had ripped open her side, stomach, and hip she let a moan out. There was that voice again, the one she had fell in love with. It was her one and only, her Dean. "Shit, Bobby's going to kill me for this. Fuck!" Dean said softly as he cut the ropes, carefully wrapping his arms under her legs before gently putting her on the ground.

"Ella, I'm so sorry. I should have been there, I should have been next to you. This never should have happened. I'm getting you out of here if it's the last thing I do, babe." He voice was filled with panic, he was terrified for one of the first times in a long time.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Ella, I'm so sorry. I should have been there, I should have been next to you. This never should have happened. I'm getting you out of here if it's the last thing I do, babe." Dean said with his voice just above a whisper and filled with panic, and fear. She was not going to die here if he had anything to do with it. Dean took his leather jacket off then green flannel t-shirt off before tieing the shirt around her torso, trying to stop the bleeding.

Eleanor's hand reached up and touched his face as he did before she pushed him away. "Dean, the wendigo is still around, it went towards the entrance before... Before..." She trailed off as she slipped into a state of unconscious, her hand resting on his shoulder.

"No, Eleanor, stay with me! Come on, we're gonna get out of this." He said, shaking her gently. His green eyes filling with tears slightly. "Ellie, you're stronger than this." Dean spoke as he grabbed the switchblade and flashlight. Picking Eleanor up in his arms, resting the flashlight on her chest before switching the blade for the flare gun. He picked her up as gently and carefully as he could before he stood up. Dean started to make his way back to the entrance of the cave, he prayed and hoped that he'd be able to get her out of here and fix her up before she ended up like the other countless victims this creature had gathered over the years.

He walked as fast as he could with Ella still in his arms towards the way out. He thought of calling John or even Bobby but that would only show them that Ellie and him weren't ready to be hunting on their own. Dean bit down on his lip as he walked, stopping every few feet to make sure that they were not being followed. Hearing her groan, he stopped and put her on the cave floor carefully.

"Elle, come on, baby. Everything gonna be fine." He said as he eyes moved towards the wound she had that was still bleeding onto his green shirt. When her eyes opened, he noticed that she was looking past him and she looked scared.

"Dean, behind you! The wendigo!" She managed to say as she tried to reach for his flare gun. The pain it caused her to move made her yelp out. She bit down on her lip as she grabbed the flashlight and pointed it directly into the creature's eyes as Dean turned around with the flare gun. He aimed and pulled the trigger once he was sure it would hit the bastard in the heart. Eleanor gave Dean a smile as she dropped the flashlight. Her eyes shutting as she fought to stay awake.

"Come on, Ella. Don't do this to me, babe." He said, put pressure on the wound as a tear fell from his eye. He watched the wendigo burn before he got up, humming one of her favorite songs. "'An angel's smile is what you sell. You promise me heaven, then put me through hell. Chains of love got a hold on me. When passion's a prison, you can't break free.'" Dean sang softly to her as he followed the passage back to the entrance.

He wasn't a big fan of Bon Jovi but he knew that Eleanor loved the song 'You Give Love A Bad Name'. He sighed a bit as he saw light ahead of them, he picked up his pace a little. Hearing her groan again, he glanced down at her with a soft smile. "'Shot through the heart and you're to blame. You give love a bad name. I play my part and you play your game. You give love a bad name.'" Dean whispered to her as he carried her to the campsite. Glancing around he tore a clean piece of one of the tents and wrapped it around Ellie's torso. His face flashed with an expression for pain and discomfort while his eyes were showing how afraid he was at the moment. "I'm sorry, Ella, but I gotta keep as much pressure as possible on the wound until we get to the car." That's where the first aid kit was, Dean knew there was not much he'd be able to do until he got to the motel, he was still going to try though.

Picking her up once more, he raced to the Impala. A small smile appearing on his face as his beloved car came into view. Dean quickly threw the back door on the closest side before gently sliding Ellie into the seat. Taking a quick deep breath, he made his way to the trunk of the car. He fumbled with the keys for a moment, cursing under his breath, he finally managed to get the trunk unlocked. Dean got his hands around the box when he heard her.

"Son of a bitch..." Eleanor's voice was laced with pain as she screamed out. Slamming the trunk shut he ran back to her side to see that she was trying to sit up and take her jacket off. Dean rolled his eyes before setting the first aid kit down on the floor of the Impala and carefully and as quickly as he could, trying not to hurt her anymore. Once he got her leather jacket off, which he knew she was going to be pissed about having to get another one if she lived through this, he gently laid her back down on the back seat of the Impala. "John's going to kill us if we get blood on the back seat, Dean." She stuttered as she gently reach out for him.

"I'll worry about that later. Right now, I need to you to stay awake and stay as still as possible. I know this is going to hurt like a bitch and I'm sorry, Ella." Dean said as he gently lifted up her tank top that was now covered in blood. He worked as quickly and carefully as he could to get some ace bandages wrapped around the torn and bloodied torso he was admiring just hours ago.

"Sing with me, baby, okay? Can you do that for me, Ella?" He asked as he made sure she was in before getting out and closing the door. He jumped into the front seat and dug his keys out from his pocket, glancing back at Eleanor in the back seat.

"Y- yeah... Just not some cheesy shit." She smirked at him, her brown eyes screaming that every ounce of her loved him no matter how the outcome came out as. Dean couldn't help but chuckle softly before he started the Impala up and peeled out of the spot they were parked in. He took a deep breath to clear his head for a moment.

Dean glanced back at her before pulling out onto the main road and raced down the highway. "Sing, Ella, sing. 'Thunder, thunder, thunder, thunder. I was caught in the middle of a railroad track. I looked round and I knew there was no turning back. My mind raced and I thought what could I do and I knew there was no help, no help from you. Sound of the drums beating in my heart. The thunder of guns tore me apart. You've been thunderstruck.'" He said as he drove the twenty miles back to their motel room. "Elle, come on, baby." He encouraged her.

"'Rode down the highway. Broke the limit, we hit the town went through to Texas, yeah Texas, and we had some fun. We met some girls, some dancers who gave a good time. Broke... All the r-rules..." Eleanor started strong but started to lose conscience towards the end.

"Ella, come on, you know the words. 'Played all fools, yeah yeah they, they, they blew our minds.' Eleanor?" Dean said before his gaze moved to look in the rearview mirror.

Eleanor laid on the backseat with her eyes closed so Dean reached back with one hand and gently smacked her face. "Eleanor, don't do this to me, not now. We're almost back to the motel." He said as he moved his eyes back to the road. A sigh leaving him when he heard her groan.

Dean barely pulled into the parking spot in front of their motel room when he threw the car in park and got out. Racing around to get Ellie out of the car, he took a deep breath and shook his head when he saw that she was awake and trying to sit up again.

"Ouch." Ella's pained voice being permanently stuck in his head now. She tried to get the door but Dean beat her to it.

"Dammit, Ella, you're gonna make it bleed more. Stop trying to play tough and just let me carry your ass into the motel, jeez woman." He said leaning in and grabbing the first aid kit. He set it on top of the hood of the Impala before he leaned back in to help her out.

Eleanor couldn't help but huff at his suggestion and she was bond to prove to him that she wasn't was weak as he was making her out to be. "I can walk by myself, Dean." She said slightly annoyed but her eyes begged him to stay close just in case she wasn't able to walk. She pushed him aside gently before she made her way to the edge of the seat. Ellie slowly got out and stood up, glancing back at where she had been laying. "John's gonna skin us alive for that." She said before trying to make her way to the door of the room.

As she lost her balance and her vision went black Dean put a hand around he waist, making sure his hand was on the side that wasn't torn open. He quickly helped her to the room after he grabbed the kit and shut the door to the Impala. Dean opened the door before his gaze moved to her. Dean's green eyes showed how sorry he was, how he scared he was of losing her. He set her on the bed carefully before he took her tank top off. He walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed the bottle of whiskey he had snaked from the local liquor store the day or two before. Dean knelt down next to her as he opened the bottle of whiskey and poured some over Eleanor's wounds.

"Jesus, Elle." Dean said as he opened the first aid kit. Taking a deep breath he pulled out the needle, thread, and some clean bandages before heading to the bathroom to grab a couple of towels. His head whipped around when he heard her voice though.

"Whiskey?" Eleanor asked, her hand desperately searching for the coldness of the bottle. Dean grabbed it and placed it in her hand before he propped some pillows under her head. "Thanks, babe." She whispered before taking a gulp from the bottle. Dean took this chance to go and get the towels. Once he had the towels, he rushed back to her side to see that she was taking another swig off the bottle.

"Hey, I still need some of that to finish cleaning the wound and needle, Ellie. It's going to be extremely painful." He said as he took his beat off and folded it over. "You'll have to bite down on this while I stitch this up. I'm so sorry, Ella. I'm sorry, babe." Dean's voice was broken as he gave her the belt.

"Dean, this is far from your... Fault. Really, I don't blame you, I blame myself. I shouldn't have gone off like I did." She groaned slightly as he poured more of the whiskey on her wounds. "I-I love you, Dean." Elle whispered as she ran her fingers through his blonde hair. The look he gave her when his eyes met hers after he ran the needle through the whiskey meant she needed to put the belt in her mouth, she moved the belt up to her mouth and bit down on it. Nodding her head slightly before she started to slip in and out unconscious soon after.

"Shit." Dean whispered before he wiped more of the blood away. He stuck the needle through her skin causing her to scream a bit. Her eyes told him to carry on and ignore her screams of pain, he had to do what he had to do and that was stitch her up. It wasn't the first time she need to be stitched up but this was the first time she needed this much stitching up. If she couldn't have Dean do it, her next best choice would have to be either her father or John Winchester. Her eyes stayed glued to Dean as he stitched her up, he'd stop every now and then to let her take a swig of whiskey when she was conscious and to clear the blood away. "I'm sorry, Ella, I'm so sorry." He whispered over and over again as he stitched her up.

He managed to get most of the bleeding to stop before he got done stitching up the first of her wounds. It took him a full hour and a half to finish stitching her up, after Dean was done he started to clean up. There was no way that Bobby and John were not going to kill him. He let Bobby's daughter, only child, get injured to the point where she could have died. After he had done the best he could cleaning up and when he was satisfied that Ella was okay enough for him to run to the store and get some more cleaning supplies, supplies for the first aid kit, and of course a bottle or two of some kind of booze.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Eleanor woke up in pain, she opened her eyes when she remember some of the events of what happened. She sat up with a jolt just to regret it right afterwards when a sharp pain shot through her left side. She glanced down and saw that she was in one of Dean's darker colored flannel shirts. As she lifted it up she saw she was covered with an ace bandage, she slowly removed it to find bandages covered in blood. How long had she been out? Elle removed the bloody bandages before she slowly and carefully got out of bed. She glanced around the room to find that she was alone. Biting her lip to get through the pain, she made her way to the bathroom. The only thing on her mind right now was a bath, the thought of a bath made the young hunter smile.

The smile grew bigger when she walked into the bathroom and found a bathtub. It was rare to find a motel that had a bathtub anymore and Ellie knew it was probably nasty as all hell but she wanted a bath and she didn't really want to wait until she got home. She wasn't looking forward to explaining all of this to John or her own father for that matter. Running a hand through her dirty hair, she started the water with the other, letting water run around the tub. She then bent down to put the plug in and moaned out in pain slightly as she did. Eleanor carefully slipped out of Dean's shirt that was a bit big for her, not that she minded at all. She checked out the patch work Dean did to her left side, she could tell she was going to end up with a nice scar from this hunt. When the tub was filled to her liking and the temperature was just right, she slipped in under the water.

The warmth from the water hitting her aching, sore and torn skin and muscle like a train. Ella let out a small groan, it felt nice the way the water hit her wounds. She washed her body as quickly as she could for as much pain as she was in. Paying close attention not to rip any of her stitches by moving the wrong way or getting them caught in the washcloth. Eleanor sat there for a few minutes after she was done washing her torn body. She soaked in as much as the warmth from the water as she could while she sat there in the nasty motel tub. After a while, she tried to duck under the water to wash her hair when she moved the wrong way.

A yelp escaped from her lips before she could stop it. It didn't look like she was going to get the dirt and smell of the cave out of her hair. Her gaze moved down to the water in the tub and that's when she saw it was now tinted a little pink. Upon further investigation she saw that she tore a few of her stitches, Dean was going to be really pissed at her now. "Son of a bitch." She said as she tried to go back under the water. Succeeding this time, Elle smiled a bit as she grabbed the shampoo/cream rinse bottle. She put some in her hand before she rubbed it through her hair. The smell of vanilla filled the room. Once she was done, she went back under the water to rinse out the soap in her hair when she tore a few more stitches. A scream escaped her lips when she came up. The water was now a deeper pink color than before. Eleanor tried to stand up to get out of the tub but failed because the pain was too much for her.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Dean unlocked the door to the motel with his free hand and opened it. He walked in and set the bags down on the table next to the door. As he glanced around he didn't see Ella and his heart started to race. His heart stopped when he heard a scream come from the bathroom. He slammed the door shut behind him before he ran to the bathroom door and kicked it in. Every fiber in his body was frozen with the thought that she might be hurt. Dean's green eyes looked around the bathroom before they looked confused then amused before pissed and concerned. Eleanor had tried to bathe herself while he was out.

"Seriously, Eleanor? You could have ripped your damn stitches or passed out and drowned. What were you thinking?" He yelled at her before he walked over to her, grabbing a towel as he did. He bent over and helped her out of the water. His eyes darting down to his handy work, he saw the torn stitches. "Dammit, Elle. You should've called me, I was on my way back from the store I would have helped you take a bath." He said, his green eyes still on her wounded side. A sad expression on his facial features and in his eyes as he looked at it, there was no way he'd be able to look at that side of her and not blame himself for adding the horrible scar that was bound to leave her with for the rest of her life.

What would she tell Bobby happened? What would see tell other people? Her voice broke into his head before too long. "Just get me out of the tub and I'll stitch myself up." Eleanor said as she leaned against him as she put the towel around her hair. "Because I didn't think of it until after I tore my fucking stitches. Can you get me that other towel, please? I'm sorry, Dean." She whispered the last part as Dean reached to grab another towel to wrap around her body gently. He took her face in his hands gently, giving her a gently smirk.

"It's fine, Elle. You're okay and it was only like six stitches." Dean said, kissing her softly. He helped her out of the tub before shaking his head. "No, I'll take care of patching you up. After all if I hadn't gone off and left you behind you wouldn't be scarred for life." He spoke as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. After he gently placed her on the bed he grabbed the bag that had the bottle of scotch in it. He popped the top off before he cleaned the needle and handled her his belt and the bottle. Dean let her take a couple swigs of the liquor before she placed the belt in her mouth and he started to fix the stitches she tore out. Once he was done, he put the needle away and looked at her.

"Dean, I'm the one who took off without you not the other way around. It was me who didn't say anything about where I was going. I don't blame you for this. I blame you for getting the cheap scotch." Eleanor joked as she smiled at him. "Seriously, I don't blame you. I never could." She admitted to him before taking another swig of the booze. She took a deep breath in before her eyes moved up to his face. "What are we going to tell our dads?" Elle's left eyebrow was raised up slightly, she was curious if Dean had come up with anything. Him shrugging his shoulders answered her question before she could even finish getting all the words out of her mouth.

"The truth, I guess." Dean spoke up before he went quiet again. His face scrunched up like he was in deep thought. Getting up and moving to his duffle, Dean played through what happened when they got back to the room. She said three words she barely said to her own father. Not that Dean was one to talk, he couldn't recall a time that he told his father that he loved him after Mary's death. He grabbed one of his flannel shirts from the bag before he strutted over to her. He helped her slip the shirt on and button it. "Ella, before you lost consciousness when I was stitching you up," he paused for a moment, his gaze moving to her. He could see that her body was tense but he didn't know if that was because she remembered what she had something or that she was in a lot of pain. Either way it made him feel horrible for even bring it up at that moment. "You said something right before you started to slip in and out of consciousness. D-do you remember what it was?" Dean's voice was soft and tender.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Author's Note Part Two:** Yeah, I'm just going to leave it there for now. I'll probably finish this dream/back story/flashback/whatever up in the next chapter or the chapter after that. Please let me know what you think of it so far! I'll try and get another one out soon! I might try and work on a chapter of Tragic Love, Waiting On You, or maybe a one-shot of Dean and Jo. Let me know what you all think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter! I may or may not end the dream/flashback/back story before I end this chapter! Enjoy!

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

Elle sat there on the bed, her eyes glued to the floor of their motel room. She had lost a lot of blood and parts of her memory was foggy at best. As Eleanor sat there, she let her mind travel back, trying to come across any shred of what she said to Dean the night before. The scene played over and over again in her head, she was just about to shake her head when it hit her. Eleanor had told the one guy she grown to admire, care for, befriend, love, and even cherish that she loved him. It had taken her fifteen years to say those three little words that would not doubt change their entire relationship with each other.

"Its okay if you don't remember, Ella." Dean's voice didn't sound like his. It sounded broken, a tad hurt, and embarrassed. Eleanor was biting the inside of her lower lip now. Running a hand through her hair, she stood up carefully before slowly making her way over to him. Her footing was a little shaky but once she got there, she wrapped her arms around his neck for support. Elle's eyes met with Dean's green ones for a moment. As she closed her eyes she took a deep breath in, taking in the smell of his leather jacket and cologne. It was strange to think that Ellie had found comfort in not only his scent but his arms.

"I remember telling you that I don't blame you for this." She whispered, knowing that was not the answer he had been looking for. Ella nodded her head at him. "I also remember another thing." Her voice cracked a tad as she looked at him. Ellie was not sure if she should just reach up and kiss him or just repeat the phrase from the night before, possibly screwing up her already messed up relationship with him. Pulling away from him a little, Elle glance at the space between them. She was happy staring at the floor behind their feet but Dean wasn't as he gently put his hand under her chin and gazed into her eyes. She gazed back for a moment before she reached up and kissed him with as much passion as Eleanor possibly could. As her arms snaked around his neck, Dean's wrapped around her waist. He completely forgot about her stitches until she winced in pain.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Ella." He said softly as he pulled away from her, rubbing the back of his head. Dean bit down on his lower lip for a moment before he let his eyes land on her face. "As much as I don't like this, it's probably best we leave the hot and heavy stuff until your side starts to heal," he whispered before kissing her forehead. Dean walked away, cleaning up the room as he made his way around it. It wasn't long before he was tossing a pair of sweatpants at Ellie. "We should probably get you to Bobby or Dad so they can do a better patch job."His words pierced her ears like a bullet to the heart, he wanted to have John or her dad patch her up better. The young hunter had to be out of his mind if he thought she was going to have one of them patch her up. It was going to be bad enough explaining what happened to her and the back seat of the Impala as it was. Eleanor didn't want to be babied. She was eighteen years old and just survived a wendigo attack, she'd be damned if she was going to let her father put her on house arrest.

Pulling the pants on she looked at him, shaking her head. "Have you lost your mind, Dean? John and Bobby are already going to have our asses for what happened along the way of killing the wendigo. You know Bobby'll put my ass on permanent house arrest." She said as she walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. She took a deep breath and cleared her mind of anger. "We'll drive for a while before getting a motel room and spend the night. In the morning we'll talk about having one of them look at it. Dean, you did a pretty great job at stitching me up so I doubt I'll need a better patch job. Can we please just get something to eat now? I'm starving." She said as she hugged him. Eleanor gave him a soft, passionate kiss before she pulled away and headed for the door.

Dean grabbed her wrist gently in advance to pulling her into another hug. He let his lips crash to hers in a fiery, rough kiss as his hands ran through her long red hair. It wasn't long before Elle had pressed herself against him as close as she could, her fingers going through his short hair. Dean let his hands run down her back, barely touching the left side of her body. He was enjoying the moment far too much and he knew he should put an end to it before it got out of hand or worse; they tore her stitches up. He was far into the moment to really care as his fingers started to undo the buttons to her shirt. When she broke away to pull his t-shirt off, Dean spoke the words before he could even catch his breath. "I love you, Ella."

Eleanor stopped what she was doing, her eyes moving up to his green ones reading him. He stared back at her, not saying anything or moving. Elle thought he had a stroke or a heart attack by how still he was, not to mention how pale he looked. She just stood there for a minute as she took it all in, she was standing in a dirty, nasty motel room with enough stitches in her to make a small stuffed animal. Finally after about five minutes, Eleanor's mouth fell open but nothing came out when she tried again a moment later she got the same result. She moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she rested her head on his chest. "I love you, Dean." Elle opened her mouth and finally got the words she had spoke right before passing out last night. Her gaze moved up to Dean's face as she spoke.

Dean hugged her back, making sure to avoid her wounded sided. He pressed her against his body, putting her weight on himself as the stood there. Neither of them knew how long they stood in the spot embracing each other nor did either of them give a shit. Ella didn't pull away until she heard Dean's stomach growl, a smile pulling at the sides of her mouth as she looked at him. "Sounds like someone else is hungry too." She said as she poked him in the stomach gently, her eyes begging him for food.

Chuckling softly he nodded his head as his eyes looked at her. Dean was nineteen and was almost always eating, not that Eleanor was any different. Hunting all the time meant that most of their meals were either fast food, some greasy diner, or something that had to be microwaved at a gas station. How either of them were healthy enough to hunt amazed them. The only time either of the teen-aged hunters got a home-cooked meal. If they were both at Bobby's was about the only time and that was if Bobby was not too busy covering for other hunters or doing research for various hunters. Those were the nights that Dean and Ellie were in charge of dinner and it normally was pizza or burgers and pie, there was always pie.

"Yeah, lets go." Dean said as he grabbed her jacket and helped her put it on. He moved to grab the bags only to Elle was already holding one and going for another. "Drop them now, Eleanor." He said sternly as he picked up the last bag on the floor. "I don't want to have to restitch those stitches again." Dean said a little more softly as she dropped the bags. "Thank you." He said before kissing her forehead and picked them up.

"I hate being called 'Eleanor'." She huffed as she followed him out of the room. She took one last glance around the place to make sure that they hadn't forgotten anything. Part of Ellie wanted to take one last look at the place that she had just exchanged how she felt about the oldest Winchester brother. She knew her world was going to be different from that moment on. It wasn't until she heard Dean's voice calling for her that she closed the door and walked out to the Impala.

"Ellanor, come on." Dean yelled at her as he put their bags in the trunk of the car. He had already took care of cleaning up the back seat the best he could and he go most of it out. There was a spot on the floorboard that still had her blood stained in it. Dean thought it added to the character of his car, the army man that was stuck in the ashtray and the legos that were still in the heat vent, not to mention the 'D.W.' and 'S.W.' that the boys had carved into the car long ago. Once Ellie was in the car, he got in and started it.

As he pulled out of the parking spot, Eleanor moved closer to him before putting her head on his shoulder. Dean made sure to be careful with her left side which was pressed up against him. He drove down the street for a while, heading in the general direction of Bobby's house in South Dakota. His green eyes moving between the road and Elle, making sure she was still okay and not in any pain. It didn't take them long before they got a few towns away and Dean pulled into a diner.

"Lets go get some food, Ella." He said as he parked the Impala, turned her off, and opened his door. He got out before he reached down to help Eleanor out who grabbed his hand and let him help her. Dean let her use him as support as they walked up to the door and in. The smell of fried foods and coffee hit their noses as soon as Dean opened the door. Elle loved the smell, she barely had to glance around to find out the diner was fairly empty. Just the way she liked it.

Eleanor started to make for a booth that was across from the Impala, she knew how Dean was and that he'd want to be sitting somewhere where he could keep an eye on his baby. She slid into the nearest booth after shedding her jacket. Just as she flipped up the coffee cup in front of her, Dean slid into the seat across from her and got out of his jacket as well as turning the other coffee cup up. It didn't take long before their waiter came up to their table. He was just a bit younger than they were, about Dean's height and built. His eyes were brown and his hair was jet black. Dean ordered a pot of coffee for the two of them and a double bacon cheeseburger with fries while Ella ordered pancakes, bacon, hash browns, and country fried steak.

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

Elle woke up to Dean's arm wrapped around her waist. She rolled over and immediately regretted it as it made her sick. She was three months pregnant and already sick of having morning sickness. At first, Ella just laid there watching Dean sleep, trying to ignore it. She had been lucky that up until a few weeks ago, Ryan was overseas with the Army and it was February so she was passing the morning sickness off as the flue. Gently moving Dean's arm from around her waist before running off to the bathroom. Ellie didn't get the door all the way closed before she felt the urge to puke. She held it until she got to the toilet, she quickly put the lid up and throwing up. She was sure Dean had heard her if he hadn't woke up when she got out bed. After fifteen minutes, Ellie finally walked out of the bathroom and saw Dean was still laying in bed where she had left him. Resting a hand on her stomach as she slid back into bed, resting her back against Dean. It didn't take long before she found his arm around her waist again.

"You okay, Ella?" Dean's groggy voice whispered as he pulled her close to him, his hand resting on her stomach. He hadn't opened his eyes when she got out of bed or even when she ran into the bathroom. When he heard her throwing up was when he opened his eyes, shocked and puzzled before it hit him. Eleanor Singer was carrying his child, Dean Winchester was going to be a father. He was going to have the family that he had craved so much for so long. There was the year he spent with Lisa and Ben and it was an awesome year for him but Lisa still was not Ella.

Relaxing more as Dean pulled her closer, Elle couldn't help but smile when he put his hand on her stomach. She leaned her back against him more, taking in the warmth from his body heat to soothe her slightly achy back muscle. "Yeah, it's just morning sickness. I'll be fine once it passes." She said before turning her head to glance up at him. His green eyes were filled with concern and shock with a bit of fear. Eleanor was happy that she didn't have to lie to Dean about it all, she was glad that he took the news as well as he had. "Go back to sleep, Dean." She whispered as she closed her eyes a bit.

Ellie felt this rough fingertips going over one of the three scars that marked her left side from her back to her stomach and hip. Even fifteen years later she bared the scar of her first hunt with Dean. Fifteen years later and his eyes still held the same sorrowfulness and self hatred as they did the day he took the stitches out. Elle had done nothing but told him how she blamed herself for it every time he looked at the scars or brought them up in a conversation. Before she knew it, Dean was tracing the middle scar the wendigo left her with. Eleanor felt peace and at ease as Dean traced his rough fingertips along the scars. Not like she had when Ryan ran his hands over them and when he first noticed them was anything but easy to explain to him.

Every time Ryan would ask about the various scars she had, she would tell him that she didn't remember how she got most of them. But the scar from the wendigo was a little harder to pass off as not being about to remember how she got the claw marks. After about the two hundred and fiftieth time of Ryan asking her, Ella finally broke down and told him that she was in Minnesota with a friend when a bear attacked their campsite and she got in the way of the bear like a dumb ass. It wasn't the complete truth, she was in Minnesota with a friend when it happened. The fact that it was her ex-boyfriend did not need to be out in the open and she knew if she told Ryan that it was a wendigo and explained what a wendigo was that he'd have her committed to a loony bin.

Dean kept one hand wrapped around her as he propped himself up on with the other one. He gently moved his hand up to turn her face to look at his, a soft smile on his lips before he ran his hand through her red hair a little. He was happy laying in the motel room with her in his arms the rest of his life if he could. As his green eyes met her brown ones, Dean couldn't help himself anymore. His lips crashed down to hers in a soft, passionate kiss. As he pulled away from her, he smiled brightly. "Come on, lets go get something to eat." Dean said as he sat up in bed.

At the mention of food, Elle sat up in bed briefly before running off to the bathroom again. She let out a soft moan before she blew chunks into the toilet for the second time in less than twenty minutes. Eleanor had been in there for a minute or two before Dean walked in with a soft smile on his lips, an apologetic expression on his face, and a toothbrush with a small tube of toothpaste. Dean leaned against the sink while Ellie finished throwing up. She ran a hand through her hair before groaning loudly.

"Here, thought you'd want these," Dean said as he held out the toothbrush and paste. He moved away from the sink as she stood up. "We don't have to if you're not feeling up to it, Ella." His eyes were on the floor as he spoke, one of his hands rubbing the back of his neck as Ellie turned the water on and started to brush her teeth. She turned and smiled at him once she was done, pulling her hair back as she did.

"I should be okay for now, I think," she said looking down at her stomach that was growing. Eleanor saw Dean's hand move to her stomach, softly pressing against it. She couldn't help but smile as she placed her own hand over his. Ella still couldn't believe that there was another human being growing inside, a little being that was half her and half Dean. Something she never thought would ever happen but here she was in a motel room bathroom, three months pregnant and wearing an engagement ring that she got from another man.

"Okay," Dean said with a little bit bright smile. "Whenever you're ready, babe." He said as he walked out of the bathroom. Eleanor hot on his heels as she grabbed his hand in hers. Dean gave her hand a gentle, loving squeeze as he moved toward the motel door. As he reached for the knob he stopped before turning to look back at her. "Can I ask what you told Ryan when you left at two in the morning?" Dean asked her with a bit of a laugh. He was generally curious as to what she could have came up with to why she was leaving at two in the damn morning.

Glancing up at him, she recalled the night before. "He was still sleeping so I just wrote a note and told him my friend Kate's mom died and she needed me to stay with her." Eleanor said with a bit of a shrug of her shoulders. She knew that Kate would cover for her, Ella and Kate went back years almost as long as Dean and Ella. "They'll both cover my ass though Kate does know that I came to see you." She said before biting down on her lip a tad. Ellie knew how bad that all sounded but it was the best she could come up with on such short noticed and Ryan was not known for going over to Kate's as the two of them do not get along. Kate was the person besides Dean that Elle had ever been close with and considered a best friend.

All Dean could do was shake his head at the thought of it all. "You told Kate that we were meeting? Why, Ella? She already hates me for everything else and if she finds out you're pregnant, she'll skin me." Dean said taking a deep breath, he knew Kate through Elle and how close the pair were. They were like him and Sam, well as close as two girls who were born to different parents can get to sisters. He would not be showing his face up to the motel that Kate's family owned and ran aside from hunting once in a while.

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

**Author's Note Part Two: **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of A Little White Lie! I will add more back story/flashbacks/dreams of the past(maybe even the future?) in later chapters! As always reviews are welcomed, I'd love to know what you guys think so far!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I'd like to give a special shout out and thank you to bjq for the review. So, because I've been musing them, here's more Dean and Ella! Plus it's been nine days since I've updated anything! Enjoy!

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Eleanor took a breath in before she looked at Dean briefly. She then moved towards the door a bit. "You'll be fine, Dean. Trust me, Kate isn't going to hurt or skin you," she said as she turned to him and smiled. Ellie knew that Kate would't hurt Dean for the simple fact that their relationship would not be the same. Her hand reached for the knob of the door as she heard him sigh heavily.

"How do you know that? You weren't the one she came after with a freaking machete, Ella," he said as he ran a hand through his short, spiky blonde hair. His green eyes where on her as she turned and opened the door. He was still watching her as she turned to face him.

"Because, Dean, I told her that if she hurts you in any way, shape, or form she'd be screwing with mine and her friendship. It was enough for her to back off, okay? Just trust me, I have it all under control." Ella said as she smiled brightly at him. Her hazel eyes were soft and kind as she gazed into his green ones which were sweet and slightly scared at once. Reaching out, Elle took Dean's hand in her's before she walked out of the motel room.

Dean gave her a small smile before he walked over to the Impala, his eyes immediately find the stain of the floorboard of the back seat. He still could not help but feel like he was the one to blame for the scars she got and the blood that was forever stained into the floorboard behind his seat in the Impala. It was a bittersweet memory for the thirty four year old but he pushed it out of him mind as he slid into the front seat next to Eleanor, who was already buckled up and ready to go. He let his eyes look her up and down for a moment before he started the Impala. Even for her being thirty three years old and three months pregnant, she looked amazing. Dean backed out of the parking space before he headed for the exit of the parking lot before heading in the direction of the diner he had been going to the last few days.

"Where's Sam?" Ella asked as she moved closer to him before looking out the window. She wasn't sure how long it had been since she had seen the youngest Winchester. It wasn't like she wanted to lose touch with Sam but things got out of hand of her and quick. The last two years have been nine kinds of crazy and it was crazy that she was not use to handling; civilian life. It was the one thing that her, Dean, and Sam decided they would do if things went south while taking out Dick Roman. That was over two years ago, going on three now and her life was still nine kinds of crazy. Eleanor felt like her head was spinning, she was still pissed at him for letting her life a whole year without telling her he was back. A year that changed her in a million different ways; she got engaged, for one, to a man she never would settle down with if she known Dean was still alive.

"He's a few towns over with Garth taking care of a few ghosts. They'll be fine. He's been asking about you," Dean's voice broke into her thoughts. Things were different for him as well when he got back from Purgatory. He saw and did things that changed him, he was far from the same Dean that he was two years ago but the part of him that loved the woman in the seat next to him stayed with him. "He says you two went your separate ways after Cas and I bit it, that you two stop talking after you got with Ryan," Dean asked her softly, he was curious to her answer.

Eleanor looked up at him, her eyes were shocked and puzzled. She wondered how long Sam knew Dean had been back for, if he had known from the start. If he did, why didn't he say he say anything to her. Elle knew Sam knew how she felt about the eldest Winchester. She ran a hand through her red hair before she looked up at him, she could tell that he was different since being in Purgatory but it didn't bother her. Ellie knew he wasn't the same Dean as he was before he spent four months in Hell, but he was still her Dean. She took a deep breath in and held it for a moment, her eyes moved up to look at him.

"Well, after he hit the dog and met whatever her name is it just didn't feel right to stick around when his life was going so well. So yeah, I left and met Ryan and one thing lead to another then before I knew it, he was asking me to move in with him, then marry him. You were gone, Dean, and Sammy had moved on and was happy. What was I suppose to do? Sit there and bring him down with me?" She asked him, her voice was soft and just above a whisper. Ellie's attention turned back to the road they were driving down as she waited. She wasn't sure what to expect, they hadn't been around each other a whole lot since he had made it back from Purgatory. Biting on her lip, she did nothing but stare out the windshield as she waited for him to either say or do something.

He just sat there and drove down the road as he listened to her talk. The words shared between him, his brother, and the woman next to him rang loudly in his head after she had finished. It was his idea to have the two of them live a normal, boring apple pie life. He always pictured them staying together, maybe not like he was with Ella but he never wanted them to not talk to each other. Dean knew it was bound to happen, he knew that if he had gotten back to her that there was the chance that she had moved on from him and she had in a way at least. She was engaged to another man but yet, here she was sitting next to him in the Impala on the way to a diner, pregnant with his child. Dean was far from sure what to do, what to make of the whole thing but he did know that he was happy to have her in his arms again, for her to be next him like they had always been.

There was still something that was bugging him, something she had said. Something he was sure she never wanted him to hear. _'What was I suppose to do? Sit there and bring him down with me?'_ Where things had been worse for her than he had imagined? What exactly happened since they ganked Dick Roman and he took his trip to Purgatory with Cas? "What do you mean bring him down with you?" Dean's voice was filled with pain but still a bit rough. He was sure that he did not want to know the answer to what he had just asked her, but he had to know. No, he needed to know what pain he caused her when he killed Dick. He sat there, holding his breath a bit.

Closing her eyes a bit, she sighed softly to herself. She spoke without thinking first and it got her in trouble just like it did when she was younger. Elle took to biting down on the inside of her lip for a minute, trying to think of what she was going to tell him. She knew that Dean deserved to know the truth but how much of the truth she was not sure. She sat there for a moment with her eyes closed, only opening them when she felt the car slow down. Eleanor glanced up at him when she saw that he pulled over. Part of her was surprised that Sam never told him how bad things really were after he died. "Dean, after you and Cas died things were difficult for Sam and me. Everything was different after that, you were gone and I couldn't handle it. Couldn't deal with it, I wouldn't eat or sleep. If I did manage to sleep it was for thirty minutes at a time, every time I closed my eyes I saw nothing but you, Cas, and Dick all turning into black goo. I thought you were gone for good and I didn't want to come to terms with that. Sammy did his best to get me out of it but he had no luck. I wouldn't even talk to anyone, including Sam. He was hurt from your death and from me not talking to him and being depressed. I did the only thing I could do for him, I left. I'll admit it was probably one of my worst calls but I could tell it was draining Sam to see me the way I was and I knew that the only way I was going to get better was to leave and figure things out for myself," she hadn't looked at him since she started talking. Ellie didn't want to see the pain on his face and in his eyes. She knew what she just told him was going to kill him but he needed to know if they were planning on bring this child into the world and raising it together.

Dean just sat there after he pulled over, he knew that he probably didn't want to be driving while she told him what happened while he was away and, boy, was he right. He hated Dick even more now for causing him to put his Ella through such Hell. It wasn't as good as he hoped but he knew it could have been worse, she could have not handled or dealt with it at all. Dean couldn't stand the thought of what she might have done if she hadn't met Ryan when she had. Even though he didn't like, Dean did have to admit that if it wasn't for him Ella probably wouldn't be alive today. Dean made a mental note to thank the man when and if he ever got the chance. He ran a hand through his short, spiky hair before rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to gather his thoughts. He was about to open his mouth to say something when she glanced up at him.

Elle's hazel eyes were sad, distance, lost, pained as she looked at him. Something about the look made him uneasy, sick to his stomach. There was something she really wanted to leave out of the conversation, something he knew he was about to dislike more than anything. Eleanor took a deep breath in before she moved away from him a little, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her head on them. Her eyes moved to the road in front of them before she just stared out the windshield, lost for a moment. Dean gently put his hand on her shoulder, rubbing it softly. As she looked back at him, her eyes were still pained, lost, and sad. She took a deep breath before biting her lip again for a moment.

"About a week or two after I left Sam, I got jumped by a guy who was at a bar I had been at for days. He was a vampire, guess we killed his nest a few years back. Caught my scent and was going to kill me but his buddy stepped in and came up with the idea to have a little fun with me then send me off to some of Crowley's demons." Eleanor took in a shaky breath before she looked down at the space between them. "The vamps feed off me of a few days before Crowley's guys showed up. I don't know what he was trying to get out of me, but I didn't talk, I couldn't." She said as tears fell down her face. The pain Crowley had his guys put her through was nothing compared to the pain she felt when she watched Dean die. Her body still carried the scars the demons left behind from cutting into her flesh for a month and a half or longer.

Ellie could feel the knife slid across her skin, slicing it open for crimson blood to pour out. She could feel the leather straps that held her legs, arms, waist, and torso down on the cold metal table. She could still feel the sting as the demons poked at her with metal pointed sticks. There were days that she could remember being hung by her wrists from the ceiling after they were done with their fun with her for the next few hours at least. Ella had days where she didn't want to get out of bed in fear of running into those demons again, having a repeat with Crowley. It was the last thing she wanted, she finally had everything she wanted. Elle had Dean back and they were going to do their best to make it work this time.

Pulling her close to him, Dean rubbed her back a little. He rested his head on hers as he whispered soft 'you're safe now' and 'he's not gonna get you again'. Dean did not want to know anymore than what she had already told him. He was afraid that it was just going to be worse, afraid of knowing the pain he caused her. The pain that Crowley's demon bitches put her through, the pure Hell she went through while he was away in Purgatory and the year he let her live her normal life, well almost year.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Author's Note Part Two:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it took forever for me to update a story and I know it's on the short side. Sorry for that, the next one will be long, better, and not take as long for me to get out. Reviews are always welcomed, as always!


End file.
